


guys like you should wear a warning

by muhammie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Casino AU, DoTaeil Are Swindlers, Implied Sexual Content, Las Vegas, M/M, cause what would vegas be without sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muhammie/pseuds/muhammie
Summary: ‘’safe, huh?’’ doyoung giggles.taeil squints his eyes at him. ‘’no, i don’t like that tone, doyoung.’’doyoung only raises an eyebrow, ‘’what? i’m just saying. heisquite a pretty boy.’’taeil looks back at the stranger, who is coincidentally looking straight at him. taeil quirks an eyebrow and the stranger flushes, embarrassed, going back to drinking his cocktail. taeil turns back to doyoung. ‘’absolutely not. you’ll break him.’’doyoung grins, ‘’that’s the fun, hyung. let’s go.’’





	guys like you should wear a warning

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/nkmtos/status/1131057281842458634
> 
> title comes from toxic by britney spears which i listened to throughout writing this fic and i also made a spotify playlist but then i accidentally deleted it so life has its way yknow 
> 
> i initially wanted to finish this the day that tweet was tweeted but i am also incapable of finishing anything ever so here we are 
> 
> also i dont know how to write smexy times, and i know how i briefly described smexy times was also kinda weird but pls dont blame me i am a Minor

warm lights flicker across doyoung's face, the highlight on his cheeks glowing, as he walks into the casino. the collar of his button down is undone, a skinny, glittery tie wrapped loosely around his neck. a pretty, intricately designed blazer draped across his shoulders, engulfing his frame. he looks like he's straight off of the runaway, had a few shots backstage, and then decided to conclude his night here. the heels of his dress shoes click clack against the floor as he navigates his way through the casino. he’s been here before, he knows this place like the back of his hand. 

las vegas doesn’t surprise him anymore. 

he navigates towards the bar, passing easy smiles to regulars who know him and wave. know him or know of him. he sees a familiar mop of tousled black hair sitting on one of the bar stools, their back to doyoung as the person leans back on the bar using their elbows as support, jawline sharp from this angle, nose soft and round at the end, lips pursed in a straight line. 

‘’hyung!” doyoung greets as soon as he's near enough. taeil cocks his head back and smiles. doyoung grins back. “any luck?” 

taeil's smile evolves into an easy smirk as he dips his hand into the pocket of his slacks, angling his hand towards doyoung so he can catch sight of the expensive watch. doyoung's eyes widen and he claps in glee. 

‘’woah, a rolex! how’d you score _that_?’’ doyoung marvels, delicately clutching the watch in his hand before tucking it in the pocket of his pants. he’ll have to check the price online later and then have a meeting with johnny later to cash it in. 

‘’shut up,’’ taeil rolls his eyes, going back to people watching. doyoung stares at taeil for a minute before leaning down and dropping a kiss to his temples, slyly trailing his fingers up taeil’s chest, curling around the pearls adorning his neck. doyoung smiles, his lips brushing taeil’s skin as he speaks his next words, ‘’for me, babe?’’

taeil slaps doyoung's hand at his neck, ‘’absolutely not, you jackass.’’ he finally turns around to the bar when doyoung stumbles back, flagging down a bartender. he orders two neat whiskeys when doyoung finally seats himself on a stool next to doyoung, draping his blazer over the back of it. he thanks the bartender with a coy wink and the boy actually flushes red. taeil scoffs from his side. ‘’you’re a menace,’’ taeil sighs. 

‘’just for you,’’ doyoung grins in his whiskey, taking a sip, before cocking his head towards taeil who can’t hide his fondness for doyoung, no matter what. ‘’how special i must be,’’ taeil replies. 

‘’incredibly so.’’ doyoung simply smirks. before taeil can reply, someone takes a seat a few stools next to doyoung. 

‘’doyoung,’’ taeil whispers conspirately, ‘’look to your left. but. don’t make it obvious.’’ 

 

doyoung is everything but subtle when he quickly turns his head to the left, gaze zeroing on a young man drinking a cocktail. he can hear taeil sigh from his side but doyoung is too busy observing him. pastel pink hair slicked back, two strands resting gently on his forehead, a side profile made for magazine covers. doyoung stares at him for another second, cocking his head to the side before turning back to taeil. 

‘’what about him?’’ doyoung mutters, honest confusion scrunching up his face, ‘’he’s just another pretty boy?’’ 

taeil rolls his eyes, ‘’sometimes i forget you’re so uncultured. look at his suit. a martini suit in floral jacquard, dolce and gabbana. easily $3.5k.’’ he takes another look at the handsome stranger before continuing, ‘’and that watch? an AP, royal oak chronograph to be precise. $14.8k.’’ 

doyoung's eyes widen. ‘’woah,’’ he breathes out. ‘’so what’s the plan? nick the watch?’’

‘’yeah. safest option. maybe get his cards as well.’’ 

‘’ _safe_ , huh?’’ doyoung giggles. 

taeil squints his eyes at him. ‘’no, i don’t like that tone, doyoung.’’ 

doyoung only raises an eyebrow, ‘’what? i’m just saying he _is_ quite a pretty boy.’’ 

taeil looks back at the stranger, who is coincidentally looking straight at him. taeil quirks an eyebrow and the stranger flushes, embarrassed, going back to drinking his cocktail. taeil turns back to doyoung. ‘’absolutely not. you’ll break him.’’ 

doyoung grins, ‘’that’s the fun, hyung. let’s go.’’ 

so taeil reluctantly lets himself be dragged hand in hand with doyoung and slips in a stool next to the stranger who chokes on his cocktail, spilling a little. doyoung giggles, grabbing a tissue and gently dabbing on the stranger’s chin as he just stares back wide eyed at doyoung, hands frozen in the air. 

‘’careful, love.’’ doyoung mutters as he nears the man’s face to inspect if he missed any spot but really it’s just to make the stranger a bit more nervous. doyoung's pretty sure the stranger doesn’t breathe until he moves away. doyoung smiles a sleazy smile, ‘’i’m doyoung.’’ 

‘’jaehyun.’’ 

 

no last name, taeil notes. at least he has some survival instincts. 

‘’i’m moon. come here often?’’ taeil questions, elbows resting back on the bar as he concentrates all his attention on jaehyun. jaehyun squirms a bit under taeil’s intense gaze. doyoung slips an easy arm around jaehyun’s arm to reassure him but that only makes him fidget more often. 

‘’um. not really. just in town for some business.’’ his voice is deeper than doyoung expected, words incredibly steady and perfectly enunciated despite how anxious he actually looks in their presence. 

doyoung hums, circling the rim of jaehyun’s cocktail glass, dipping his finger in the liquid, and then making direct eye contact with jaehyun as he sucks on the finger. ‘’what kind of business?’’

jaehyun cracks a grin, pearly whites on display, chuckling to himself. his eyes glint with something close to mischief. he nears doyoung, no more hesitance in his moves. ‘’wouldn’t you like to know?’’ 

not as naive as we thought, taeil smirked to himself. how interesting. 

‘’what’s that supposed to mean?’’ doyoung squints at him. 

‘’absolutely nothing,’’ jaehyun whistles. taeil laughs a little at his antics, jaehyun catches his eyes and grins. taeil sucks in a breath. _pretty boy_ , doyoung's words ring in his head. jaehyun flags down a waiter. 

‘’how about this? drinks on me?’’ 

doyoung returns back to his seductive facade, fingers carding through jaehyun’s pastel locks, his head cocked to the side, sultry tone making a comeback as he says, ‘’if you insist.’’

/

the three of them are loose limbed and loose lipped as the clock ticks by, too many glasses of fancy champagne and by the looks of everyone else in this casino, taeil’s pretty sure they can never step a foot in here again. 

doyoung laughs obnoxiously loud at something else jaehyun had just said, dropping his head down to his shoulder and jaehyun grins at his response, evidently pleased. taeil watches the way doyoung's hand swiftly work their way down jaehyun's arm and onto his wrist while he's occupied sipping on his champagne, slipping off the watch and tucking it in his pocket. 

doyoung makes eye contact with taeil from behind jaehyun's head and rolls his eyes in a way to say, _easy_. taeil just grins back at him. it's when jaehyun loudly sets his champagne glass on the bar that taeil directs his attention back to him. 

jaehyun looks between the both of them and then says, “how about we take this party somewhere else?” 

his tone is suggestive in a way that can only indicate one thing and taeil is ready to deny because they've already got what they wanted when doyoung interjects. “what do you have in mind, baby?” 

the flush on jaehyun's cheeks deepen and it's _not_ because of the alcohol. anymore. “um, well, there's a hotel nearby?” when doyoung quirks an eyebrow, he continues, “i could pay for a night?” 

doyoung giggles in glee and claps his hands, “lovely!” 

taeil mimics slitting doyoung's neck over jaehyun’s head where he’s paying the check. doyoung just shoots a finger gun back at him, unaffected. there is regret coursing through taeil’s veins. and he’s silently cursing taeyong for pairing him up with doyoung that one time five years ago.

/

the hotel is expensive, dripping luxury and money from every step taeil takes into it. doyoung is currently latched onto jaehyun’s arm, smiling and running his hand up and down jaehyun’s arm, giggling into his ear as jaehyun talks to the receptionist. taeil steps aside to admire the three separate chandeliers they have in _one_ lobby, the hotel is _that_ big. quietly, to himself, taeil wonders how could jaehyun have this much money. family money? blood money? maybe's a young entrepreneur, or a CEO to some family company. but something about jaehyun doesn't feel all that ''rich'', doesn't feel all that confidence that comes along with a price tag. his thoughts are interrupted, unfortunately. 

‘’come on, babe,’’ jaehyun says over his shoulder, indicating to taeil to follow him. taeil wonders if he has already forgotten the name he gave to him. 

‘’moon.’’ taeil corrects, slipping into the elevator as they make their way to the hotel room jaehyun booked. 

‘’i know, _taeil_.’’ jaehyun smiles. taeil squints his eyes. he didn’t tell him that. but then again, he supposes doyoung could have let it slip, doyoung _is_ kind of an idiot. always letting people know his real name.

/

the lights are off, there is music pouring softly, gently from speakers, coursing through the tense air in the hotel room. there are too many limbs and not a big enough bed. velvet sheets entangling in ways, pooling around the legs, tickling the arms, the cool sheets providing ease to the heated skin on top of it. 

there are kisses pressed to the inside of thighs, kisses trailing down a neck, kisses fluttering softly on collarbones. there are fingers in pastel hair, fingers making their way down a lean stomach, fingers pressing hard against bony ankles. 

the music can no longer be heard over heavy breathing, stuttered gasps, compliments whispered in ears, directions muttered urgently, sounds of pleasure breaking up the sentences. 

there is a _moment_ , and then there is another, and another. and then the three fall peacefully to a deep slumber. 

/

when doyoung wakes up, he jolts in a sitting position, velvet sheets pooling around his naked waist, his brain hurriedly trying to remember his memories from last night. drinks, watches, and a boy. _a boy_. jaehyun. 

the sunlight streaming in through the curtains is faint and cool against doyoung's skin, it could not be later than eight am. doyoung runs a hand through his hair, all sticky form the gel he used, and groans. god, he feels a bit disgusting. 

someone groans back from next to him and there is taeil. right, of course, taeil. cause they were together with jaehyun. but jaehyun, where is he? doyoung hurriedly scans the rooms and sees _absolutely_ no sign of him. his clothes are gone, his shoes are gone… doyoung hurriedly gets off the bed, running towards his own blazers, sheets tangling around his feet. he can hear taeil yell from the bed about taking the goddamn bed sheets but doyoung hears nothing. he can only hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he rummages through his blazer. both of the watches are gone. the rolex and the ap. 

‘’he’s gone.’’ doyoung groans, tugging at his hair. 

‘’what?’’ he hears taeil mutter from behind him, words sleepily slurred. 

‘’and he left a note behind.’’ doyoung rips off the sticky note stuck to the mirror. ‘’ _had great fun, let’s meet again_.’’ 

there’s silence from taeil’s side. doyoung kicks a chair in the room out of anger. 

‘’at least i still have my pearls.’’ taeil tugs at the necklace, grinning. doyoung throws a pillow at his face. 

/

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it, thats cool, let me know
> 
> if u didn't , that's also valid, i don't like it either.


End file.
